Various masking tape assemblies have been known for many years for protecting surfaces from paint smudges and to obtain a clean edge or border line. Examples of prior proposals are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,307, issued Sep. 3, 2002 to Tuoriniemi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,692 issued Nov. 7, 1995 to Huber; U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,803, issued Jul. 5, 1977 to Coder; U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,904 issued Jun. 5, 1973 to Kus and U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,028 issued Jul. 28, 1998 to Cantwell.
However, none of the prior proposals teaches a masking tape assembly enabling two adjoining surface portions to be painted in different colors which meet at a clean border or demarcation, without overlap or smudging, to be easily obtained without removal, re-application and realignment of the same, or a second masking tape to the wall surface to extend precisely along the previously painted edge on one side of the border, which re-application and alignment precisely with the border is a relatively difficult, if not impractical, and time consuming procedure.